This invention relates to the analysis of organic compounds.
A mixture of amino acids is typically separated into its components by ion exchange chromatography. The amino acids eluted can be detected and quantified using the standard ninhydrin reaction; the amino acids are not recoverable after this reaction.
Nefkens et al., 39 Tetrahedron 2995 (1983), discloses that .alpha.-amino acids react with diaryl or dialkylborinic acids to yield 1,1-diaryl or dialkylboroxazolidones having the structure ##STR2##